Miles O'Brien
| Character Name = Miles O'Brien | Image = miles O'Brien, 2375.png | Caption = Chief of Operations Miles Edward O'Brien (2375). | Name = Miles Edward O'Brien | Gender = male | Species = Human | Born = 2328 | Father = Michael O'Brien | Mother = Megan O'Brien | Sibling(s) = Bill O'Brien, Cully O'Brien | Marital Status = married | Spouse(s) = Keiko O'Brien | Children = Molly O'Brien, Kirayoshi O'Brien | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | PrevAssign = tactical officer, ; transporter chief, ; chief of operations, Deep Space 9; Starfleet Corps of Engineers | Assign = chief engineer, Deep Space 9 (II) | Rank = senior chief petty officer | Insignia = Uniform rank image. | altimage = m. E. O'Brien.jpg | altcaption = Chief Miles O'Brien (2364). }} Miles Edward O'Brien was a 24th century Human man, born on September 1, 2328 . He has served Starfleet as tactical officer aboard the during the Federation-Cardassian War, transporter chief aboard the from 2364 to 2369, chief of operations aboard starbase Deep Space 9 from 2369-2375, chief engineer of the from 2371 to 2375, and as an instructor at Starfleet Academy beginning in 2376. In 2383, O'Brien was assigned to oversee construction of the second Deep Space 9 space station. Biography Early life Miles O'Brien was born to Michael and Megan O'Brien, and had two brothers, Bill and Cully, and more than one sister. ( ; ) In his youth, O'Brien built ships in bottles. ( ; ; ) Miles, having grown up in a traditionally Irish setting was a very practical man. Most times (when feasible) he preferred an au naturel approach to food, recreation etc. rather than tech - even though that was a trade he specialized. ( ) His pragmatic, "everyman" approach carried over into his DS9 posting. As an enlisted crewman, he saw himself as an equal to his fellow crewmates superior or subordinate and disliked titles, such as "Sir". Always innovative and open to new concepts, O'Brien believed in engineering to be simple for the average Layman. ( ) His mother raised him to follow the advice about combining talking with eating, "You end up doing neither very well!." ( ) Interests O'Brien had a fondness for the sport of kayaking and enjoyed it as a holodeck program. ( , |Inquisition}}) He also enjoyed racquetball and darts. ( |Prophet Motive|Visionary}}) Musically O'Brien played the cello and performed several concerts on his various assignments. ( ) Along with his friend, Dr. Bashir, O'Brien enjoyed historical re-creations on the holodeck. O'Brien once created a model of the Alamo. ( ) The Rutledge O'Brien was aboard the during the Cardassian border conflicts and was present to witness the aftermath of the Massacre on Setlik III. During his service there, he had a relationship with the ship's operations officer, Naomi Chao. ( , , }}, ) The Enterprise-D O'Brien then transferred to the , where he served Captain Picard as a relief Flight controller during the Farpoint Mission. After the mission he served as part of the Enterprise's security and operation divisions, acting mainly as a Transporter chief.( ; }}) thumb|O'Brien under telepathic coercion from [[Zadeus.|left|120px]]On stardate 43423.6, O'Brien was coerced telepathically by Zadeus to destroy one of the two queens with a transporter. However, Commander Forthol noticed O'Brien was acting strangely when he gave up a winning hand in a poker game with Commander Riker. O'Brien was then freed when Riker, Captain Picard, Commander La Forge and Forthol stopped him from carrying out Zaedus' murder plan. ( |The Hand of the Assassin!}}) Deep Space 9 O'Brien was assigned to Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) In early 2370, during a time of political upheaval on Cardassia, the crew of the Cardassian ship Swift Striker attempted to destroy Deep Space 9 by planting a bomb on its anti-matter reactor. O'Brien worked with Berat, a member of the Cardassian crew who had sought asylum on the station, to remove the bomb and then attached it to the Swift Striker, resulting in the ship's destruction. O'Brien was so impressed with Berat he offered him a position on the station, although Berat chose to return to Cardassia when the political situation changed. ( ) Sometime prior to the Battle of Cardassia, Miles was approached to take the position of Professor of Optronic Systems Engineering at Starfleet Academy, a posting he took after some thought, breaking the news to his friend Julian Bashir in the midst of battle. ( ) Starfleet Academy and the Corps of Engineers In 2376, while teaching at Starfleet Academy, O'Brien assisted the Starfleet Corps of Engineers when an alien artifact threatened to destroy San Francisco. ( ) In September 2376, Miles, his wife Keiko, and their children Molly and Kirayoshi, visited Joseph Sisko in New Orleans and later accompanied him to Bajor to attend the birth of his grand-daughter. While in the Bajoran system, the Chief helped out his old friends on DS9 during the Parasite crisis, and attended Bajor's induction into the United Federation of Planets. ( }}) O'Brien was later detached to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers on the planet Cardassia as a part of the Federation's relief efforts, while Keiko was in charge of the planet's botanical renewal efforts following the Dominion War. ( , ) The new Deep Space 9 In 2383, following the destruction of Deep Space 9, O'Brien was reassigned as chief engineer of both the ground-based facility that substituted for it and the construction of the replacement station. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) After construction was complete of the new Deep Space 9 O'Brien took over as Chief Engineer of the station. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) In early 2386, O'Brien and Nog travelled to the space station Robert Hooke to visit O'Brien's old commanding officer Benjamin Maxwell, now working as the station's maintenance engineer. While there, they became involved when the station's head Anatoly Finch caused severe damage to the station as a result of a plan to sell his genetically engineered creature "Mother" to Romulan farmers. O'Brien and Nog arranged for the evacuation of most of the station's personnel, although Maxwell was believed dead in the station's destruction. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances (First Appearance) * (Anti-Time Past) * * * ;2365 * * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * ;2366 * * * * * * * * (voice only) * }} * }} * }} * }} * * * * * * }} * * * ;2367 * }} * * * * }} * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * ;2368 * }} * }} * * * * * * ;2369 * * * * * * * }} * * }} * * }} * * * }} * * * }} * * }} * * * * * * ;2370 * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} * * }} * * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * ;2371 * * * * }} * * }} * }} * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;2372 * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * ;2373 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Gods of Night}} * }} * }} * * }} * ;2374 * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * ;2375 * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * }} * ;2376 * * * * * * * }} * ;2378 * ;2380 * ;2383 * |Raise the Dawn}} ;2385 * |Revelation and Dust}} * * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * * * * }} References External link * category:humans category:humans (24th century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet engineers category:starfleet operations personnel category:starfleet enlisted personnel category:starfleet chiefs category:uSS Portia personnel category:uSS Rutledge personnel category:uSS Enterprise-D personnel category:deep Space 9 personnel category:deep Space 9 (II) personnel category:uSS Defiant (2375) personnel category:uSS Defiant (NX-74205) personnel category:sCE personnel category:starfleet Academy personnel category:time travellers category:2332 births